Bye Bye Beautiful, The Coheed and Cambria story
by ApolloIV
Summary: This is the Coheed story a little bit from the comics and most of it from the albums. These are my inturpritations so no flames on how you think one character should act.


Nothing better to do so I thought I would update this story. I know I put it out today but I figure that this would be a short chapter. Disclaimer, I don't own anything Coheed and Cambria has made. Not even the plot it mine so there! Also these are "my" interoperations so don't expect for everything to be totally accurate. I will make the characters look the way I want them to.

Chapter two,

The Second stage Turbine blade.

God sat at the top of his throne looking down on what he had done, The Star of Serious completed and the entire universe at peace, or so he thought. One hundred years later, the Keywork at war. The Mages had become greedy and now tried to overthrow the humans and the Prise certainly he couldn't have this, he had to do something. He gave his selected his chosen few to save this earth, even one person to write the story of this world. He will know when it ends and how it goes. Ryan, God knew better than to let him run his Mages. Now with that God would leave a riddle,

"...And with that he gave them this riddle: 'If man decides to dabble in my affairs, then guardian must intervene. But should I decide to bring my change across the face of man with you there to challenge me, then I shall return with the fires of Sirius to destroy all I have made. Whether man or I present that danger will not be told until the coming."

(On Earth)

Coheed and Cambria lived in an apartment in sector eleven in New Jersey. This wasn't the best apartment in the world, it wasn't even the best apartment in the sector they lived in. Coheed and Cambria had four children: Claudio, Josephine, Maria, and Mathew. Living in ignorance of their past they unknowingly passed on the Monstar virus to his children, only this time the virus had mutated into something much worse called the Sinstar virus. Upon activation the virus would send super human transformation through all of them and make them into super human mage killers. But it seemed like they lived like any other family in this sector…

Coheed walked into the room and slammed the door shut and popped a cigar into his mouth. He hated his job at sector 17 running a restaurant. It paid nicely but the hassle of the job was catching up with him. He constantly found himself snapping at his family for no reason or over something small. His family was older so they understood this and didn't storm out of the house. Well most of the time. Sometimes Josephine would lock herself in her room but it wasn't much. Now what really bothered Coheed was Claudio's (his eldest son) girlfriend named Newo. She was almost the town's slut to him but in his son's eyes she was the nicest girl. He must be delirious or something, he even took her to his house once. How could his son let such trash walk into this house! It didn't matter, Claudio was about eighteen, almost old enough to move out from the house, one less person he had to feed, he thought to himself.

"Honey take out the trash." Cambria turned around and looked at her husband with a smile.

"Claudio come take out this trash!" He yelled up the stairs.

"Fuck you dad!" Claudio yelled back.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" Coheed yelled back and Claudio came down the stairs. "Now take out the trash you lazy bastard." Coheed ordered his kid as Claudio walked out the back door.

"Be back by eleven." Cambria yelled at to him in a warm voice.

"Okay mom." Claudio yelled back with a smile. His mom even knew where he was going.

"How come he always listens to you not me?" Coheed called out in a beaten voice.

"Because, I'm not yelling all the time and cussing them out." Cambria sighed washing the dishes.

"Are you calling me a bad father? I sure as hell ain't going to listen to this not in my own house where I have to supply four children and a wife with food." Coheed went on a swearing rampage and there on the stairs was Josephine crying her eyes out. She was sixteen but still hated to see her parents fight like this. She got up and ran to her room and slammed her door.

"Now see what you did to that little girl?" Cambria had tears in her eyes. "She is always the one that doesn't take family photos and we wonder why. You scare her Coheed! How does it feel to scare your own daughter? I hope it feels pretty damn good to you cause it hurts like hell to see her cry like that! Can you ever have some feelings? I mean you never talk to the other two twins and you always yell at Coheed and Josephine!" By then Coheed had gotten up and picked up the trash. He chucked it out the window and broke the window he threw it at. He felt like dying and he felt like leaving it all, and then there was a knock at his door…

End of the Second Turbine blade.

Don't go looking for where I got all of this from that intro, some of it is based off of what will happen in Time Consumer. Also, I decided to keep everything the song has it. And yes, 21:13 will be included in the story. I might put all of my other stories on hold until this one is finished. Yes I am aware that this was a short chapter but the song is short so I think that the next chapter should make up for it.


End file.
